James finds Kendall
by Lucas121
Summary: James and Kendall's sex stories! Kames


**James finds Kendall**

James was walking home from a day on the set when he realized he forgot his cellphone there. He made a U-turn and returned back to the Big Time Rush set. As he was getting near his dressing room he heard a sound coming from a door to his left. He first knocked, but since no one answered he went in to check out what was making the sound.

Once he was inside he saw Kendall rapidly covering himself. "Holy Carp, what the fuck are you doing here James?" he spoke angrily. James was laughing, but responded, "Well I was looking for my phone but I found you instead, no matter though." Kendall was confused, "What do you mean no matter?" he replied as James was getting closer, and unbuttoning his shirt.

James pushed Kendall to one wall and started kissing him, also while slowing talking Kendall's shirt off, he didn't need to take the pants off since it was already off. James slid his tough into the blonde giving the boy pleasure. As they kissed, James' hand was travelling down the length of Kendall's body, finally reaching his cock. He began stroking it, making both of their dicks bigger than they already were. Once they had enough of the kissing James went down to the eager boy's nipples and licked and bit it. Rapidly he was moving down to Kendall's crotch, kissing, licking, and biting him all over chest and stomach. Finally reaching his destination. He first licked the dick, making Kendall moan louder than he already was. James started sucking his best friend, first slowly then picking up speed, Kendall was moaning out of control now, until he finally cummed all over James' face. "Its my turn now Kendall!" he said excitedly.

So Kendall went to where James was sitting and took off his clothing leaving his boxer. Stroking him through the boxer, eventually replacing his hand with his mouth. He took of the brunette's boxer and revealed his great cock. The blonde boy's hand went over to the base of the penis and stroked it, and sucked it periodically. Finally the tall boy let some out.

James made Kendall lean up against a chair that was in the room and moved his cock into his butt-hole, making Kendall moan as it went in. As the dick was thrusted in and out they simultaneously moaned, "uaa uaua aua aua aua aua." James then cummed in Kendall, and Kendall cummed on the floor. He took out the cock and dressed, as did Kendall. "I should get my phone" James said. After he got it they both went to James' house and spent the night doing more naughty stuff.

The next day, Kendall was lying on James lap, it was the middle of the day on a hot August day. As usual Kendall was trying to make James have sex with him. Kendall was extra horny today and his cock was itching to have sex. But while he was about to do something the bell rang. They both walked over to the door and answered it. It was David Henrie, and at that moment Kendall thought of an idea."Do you guys have an extra fan, mine broke, so I was wondering if you guys had one," David asked.

The guys asked him to come in instead of going back to his stuffy house, so they could hang out. They knew David Henrie was gay since the day they saw him and Zac Efron together. They had just went to visit David when Zac was inserting his cock into David. But they quickly hid out of their sight. Zac was humping David like crazy, they were moaning so loud the neighbors probably heard. Then, Zac let go and David slammed Zac on a desk, raised Zac's legs and inserted his own dicck into Zac's butthole. They went at it like animals. "AhhhhhAHHHAhhhAHH..." Zac was moaning. Finally David cummed into Zac's asshole, and he cummed on David's face. While they were doing this James and Kendall were jerking off.

Zac and David didn't stop there, they then went down to the floor. They sat on a 69 position and started sucking eachothers dicks. All this made James, and Kendall became too horny and they too started having sex right there. They started by giving eachother blowjobs. But, once Kendall rode on James, he made too much noise while and Zac and David heard and came to check it out. That day they all learned their secrets.

So it wasn't awkward when Kendall pulled him by the arm and draged him to the living room."I have something to show you," He was saying. This made James really jealous that he wasn't holding his arm. Then the next thing Kendall did made him even more jealous. He gave David the irresistible look he always gave to James. While they were looking at something, James was too busy being jealous to think about what they were doing, they were even sitting together and their with their legs rubbing. The rest of the time David was there was torture to James.

Once David left, James ran over to Kendall and tore off his shirt, then his pants, and finally his own clothes. He then started fucking Kendall right on the asshole. Kendall was going crazy with pleasure. After Kendall cummed the first time, James took his cum and his dick and sucked on it in and out. James licked all of Kendall's dick from his penis to his balls. James was mad horny now. Kendall then let out the largest amount of cum he ever let out.

"FUCK ME NOW!" James ordered, and that's what Kendall did. They both had the best orgasm of they're lives. Kendall's plan worked perfectly in the end.


End file.
